digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ChaosGallantmon
|partner=Chief Julia Moonlight Mr. Navit |jacards= , , , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) Gallantmon |s1=Gallantmon |s2=Megidramon |s3=ChaosGallantmon C |s4=Gallantmon Chaos Mode }} ChaosGallantmon is a Dark Warrior Digimon. It is another form of Gallantmon which has awoken to its instincts as a Virus-species. Its heart and thoughts are completely tainted by the Dark Side,[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digi_battle/chara4.html Digimon Battle Chronicle Digimon Reference Book: ChaosDukemon] and it is nothing more than the "Digital Hazard" that brings calamity to the Digital World. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. It is clad in black, demonic armor refined from high purity Chrome Digizoid just like Gallantmon, and its right hand can become the demonic lance " " while its left hand can become the demonic shield " ". It is definitely a being set in opposition to Gallantmon. Attacks *'Demons Disaster'This attack is named "Chaos Disaster" on and , "Damaging Pierce" in Digimon World Data Squad, "Demonic Disaster" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Demon's Disaster" in Digimon Battle. (Demon's Disaster): Strikes with a powerful barrage of attacks from the Balmung. *'Chaos Crusher'This attack is named "Mystic Pulse" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Judecca Prison" in Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links.: ( Prison): Fires a dark wave from the Gorgon which corrodes everything. *'Spiral Wailer' *'Gallant Charge' (Duke Charge) *'Falling Lance' *'Shield Attack' (Shield Destructor) *'Walking Dead' *'Chaos Shot': Unleashes evil energy accumulated in the spear. *'Cruel Balmung': Uses the Balmung to inflict a strong blow. Design ChaosGallantmon is a darker version of Gallantmon, with its red colors instead blue. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on the Gorgon reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;ChaosDukemon (カオスデュークモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the Japanese media. *(En:) . *(En:) . ;ChaosGallantmon Name used in the American English version of Digimon World DS and the American English media. *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad ChaosGallantmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digital Monsters: D-Project ChaosGallantmon digivolves from BlackWarGrowlmon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 ChaosGallantmon is an unlockable digivolution of BlackGuilmon which can be achieved in Single Player Mode. Digimon World DS You can obtain a Digiegg containing ChaosGallantmon if you Match BlackWarGreymon and BlackMegaGargomon. Afterwards, any can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Chaos Gallantmon is #358, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 331 HP, 349 MP, 184 Attack, 152 Defense, 168 Spirit, 139 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Gladiator, and PoisonBarrier traits. Chaos Gallantmon can DNA digivolve from Diaboromon and BlackWarGrowlmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 63, with 25,000 Dark experience, and 360 attack. Chaos Gallantmon can be hatched from the Chaos Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ChaosGallantmon is #299, and is a Mega 2 level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Death Barrier, Assassin's Arm, and Stun Barrier traits. It dwells in the Chrome Mine. ChaosGallantmon digivolves from Megidramon. In order to digivolve into ChaosGallantmon, your Digimon must be at least level 51 with 250 attack and a level cap of 62. It can be hatched from the Chaos DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ChaosGallantmon DigiFuses from Megidramon, VenomMyotismon, and Knightmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ChaosGallantmon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Shakkoumon and WarGrowlmon. Its special attack is Demonic Disaster and its support skill is Chaos Expert, which increases Attack and Intelligence by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ChaosGallantmon is #232 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Shakkoumon and WarGrowlmon. Its special attack is Demonic Disaster and its support skill is Chaos Expert, which increases Attack and Intelligence by 10%. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order ChaosGallantmon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from BlackWarGrowlmon and MegaKabuterimon (Red) and can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle ChaosGallantmon is a special digivolution in the Guilmon evolution line. Digimon Heroes! ChaosDukemon digivolves from BlackMegaloGrowmon. Digimon Links ChaosGallantmon digivolves from and WarGrowlmon. Digimon Masters ChaosGallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon and can digivolve to Megidramon using the Digital Hazard. Digimon ReArise ChaosGallantmon may digivolve from BlackWarGrowlmon. Notes and references